Le journal de Tom E Jedusor
by Psychren
Summary: Monstre? On ne naît pas en étant un monstre, les circonstances nous pousse évantuelement a le devenir... " Les jours d’averses, tout est gris, les maisons, le ciel, les gens..."
1. 2 juillet 1943 : Prologue

« Je ne me rappelle plus qui m'a offert ce journal, peut-être ce couple qui venait me visiter de temps en temps, ou peut-être que je l'ai depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Peu importe la manière dont il est entré en ma possession, il est a moi, et cela, cela seulement n'a d'importance a mes yeux.

J'ai besoin de me libérer du poids de tous ces secrets, j'ai besoin d'écrire ce qui se passe dans cette maison de fou, les horreurs qui y sont commise quotidiennement et ce, depuis trop longtemps.

L'autre jour j'ai lu cet article dans un quotidien de Londres. _« L'orphelinat St Odrick, établissement des plus respectables, recueille une grande parti des orphelins de Londres, louer pour son personnel plus que compétant, et sa clientèle raffinée. » _Un établissement respectable...

Laisser moi rire ! La façade de cette immense immeuble qu'est l'orphelinat St Odrick est bien la seule chose qu'elle possède de respectable. C'est a ce demander si ces fichus journalistes ont jamais posé ne serais-ce que le bout de leur pied a l'intérieur de cet endroit maudit !

Personnel compétant ? Le directeur, M. Garrison, semble choisir ces employés en fonction de leurs vices et non de leurs compétences. Du concierge au pasteur, tous semble prendre un malin plaisir à tourmenter les pensionnaires, des plus jeunes aux plus âgés.

Nous devons nous soumettre, les punitions sont parfois cent fois pires que le traitement lui-même. La majorité d'entre nous n'ose en aucun cas défier l'autorité, mais ceux qui s'y sont risqués, ne s'en sont pas remis facilement. Les rebelles sont vite matés à St Odrick.

Mais de toute manière, si jamais l'idée de dénoncer les traitements que nous subissons, venait à l'esprit de l'un d'entre nous, qui croirait un orphelin ? On dirait simplement que c'est un acte de rébellion, que ce sont les fausses accusations d'un esprit dérangés par le manque d'affection du a son statut d'orphelin.

Je n'arrive plus a porter le poids de toutes les atrocités que j'ai vu depuis que j'ai été transféré dans cet établissement, au début, j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination, mais les regards terrorisé des autres pensionnaires ne mentent pas, j'ai du ouvrir les yeux, non je n'imaginait pas tout ces cris et sanglots déchirants.

Je me présente a toi journal, Tom Jedusor, nous somme le 2 juillet 1943, et je viens d'avoir 11 ans. »

_Tout d'abord avant de publier quoi que ce soit, j'aimerait savoir si le concept vous intéresse, je préviens que la suite est troublante, voir carrément dérangeante. Ce que je voudrait savoir si cette fic suscite l'intérêt ou si elle va sombrer dans l'oubli comme mes autres écrits et si ce n'est pas du déjà vu. Alors, sur ce je vous laisse le champs libre, donner moi votre opinion, ça compte beaucoup pour moi._

_Bien a vous, _

_Marine & sa fidèle conscience Sarcastique_


	2. 3 juillet 1943 : Conséquences

_**3 juillet 1943**_

Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je retrace mon histoire à partir jour ou j'ai abouti dans le bureau du directeur de St Odrick.

Seul survivant d'un « mystérieux » incendie qui avait ravagé mon ancien orphelinat, les autorités avaient choisi de m'envoyer à St Odrick, que l'on tenait en haute estime.

Si j'avais su à l'époque, j'aurai protesté de toutes mes forces, même si je doute que l'on m'est prêté attention. Un enfant de 9 ans ne décide pas de son propre destin. En fait, personne ne décide ce qui lui arrivera. Les choix et les actions que l'on pose nous amène a d'autre situations, et après il faux se débrouillé pour se sortir du mieux que l'on peu du pétrin dans lequel on s'est fourré.

La preuve, quand j'ai mit le feu a ce fichu orphelinat, je n'avait en aucun cas prévu atterrir dans cette maison de fou.

**_Mémoire du 12 février 1942_**

Donc je me tenait immobile devant la grande porte en acajou avec pour seul ornement une petite plaque dorée sur laquelle on pouvait lire _« M. Paul Garrison, Directeur » _je fixait la porte depuis une bonne minute sans oser y frapper, l'agent qui se trouvait derrière moi commençait a s'impatienter, il fini par pousser un grognement et avançant la main, donna un petit coup sec sur la surface lisse du bois.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis la poigné de la porte tourna. Le battant s'ouvrit sur une dame d'environ une trentaine d'année, engoncé dans une robe noire au col amidonné, ses cheveux bruns retenus en un élégants chignons. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais ce regard envoya de longs frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle jeta un regard à l'agent derrière moi, et son expression devint plus avenante.

_ - Tu est Tom, je suppose, _me dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant, qui sonnait complètement faux_, entre, nous t'attendions._

Sur ce, elle fit un pas de côté, libérant l'entré du bureau, je fit quelques pas a l'intérieur de la pièce, suivit de l'agent dont j'ignorais toujours le nom.

La pièce spacieuse, était décorée dans les tons de bleu marine et ocre, deux pans de murs étaient entièrement couverts de livre, sur le mur du fond, trois grandes baies vitrées donnaient à la pièce toute la luminosité dont elle avait besoin.

Assis derrière un grand bureau en bois teint, un homme à l'abondante chevelure blanche, que je supposais être Paul Garrison, nous regardait avancer vers lui d'un œil scrutateur. Son regard passa de mes longs cheveux noirs à mes vêtements, puis revint à mon visage. Son expression était restée neutre tout au long de cet examen. Il affichait maintenant le même sourire « bienveillant » que la dame a la robe noire.

_ - Soit le bienvenu parmi nous jeune Tom, _dit l'homme_, comme tu l'a sans doute déjà deviner, je suis Paul Garrison, le directeur de cet établissement, et la charmante dame, qui vous a ouvert il y a quelques instant est ma directrice adjointe, Mme Emma Diggs, _ajouta-t-il en désignant sa collaboratrice d'un geste négligent de la main_, elle va se charger de te faire une courte visite de l'orphelinat et de te présenter a notre personnel, pendant que je règlerait tout les détails avec M. l'agent. Encore une fois, bienvenu Tom._

D'un signe de la tête il indiqua que l'entretien était terminé. Je me retournait et vit Mme Diggs qui attendait près de la porte, prenant une profonde inspiration, je me dirigeais vers elle.

La visite fut brève, elle me montra le dortoir, la cour arrière ou quelques enfants jouaient, la salle a dîner, la bibliothèque, étrangement, nous ne croisions personne. Il fut décidé que je rencontrerais le personnel en temps et lieux.

Alors que nous revenions en direction des dortoirs j'entendit un claquement derrière une porte suivit d'un cri étouffé, je tournais la tête vers Mme Diggs pour voir si elle avait entendu la même chose que moi. Vu son manque de réaction, je mis ces bruits étranges sur le compte de ma nervosité.

Je demeurais tout de même perplexe, le claquement et le cri m'avait semblé réel, trop réel. J'aurai pu jurer sur mon état de pyromane en herbe que ses bruits étaient vraiment réels, mais le manque de réaction apparent de Diggs tendait à prouver que tout n'était que le fuit de mon imagination.

Je secouais la tête et revenait au moment présent, nous avions dépassé les dortoirs et nous étions arrivés à proximité bureau du directeur. L'agent sorti du bureau à ce moment, et sur un signe de tête à notre intention, prit congé.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau dans ce bureau, qui malgré sa décoration chaude me faisait frissonner. Le directeur se tenait devant une des baies vitrées les mains dans le dos, il semblait absorbé par la vue qui s'offrait a lui. Mme Diggs émit un léger raclement de gorge, le directeur de retourna surpris, puis souris a sa directrice adjointe, un sourire étrange, complice.

_ - A ce que je vois, vous en avez déjà fini avec la visite, et bien M. Jedusor, tout est réglé, vous resterez avec nous jusqu'a votre majorité, ou jusqu'a une éventuelle adoption, le cas échéant, vous nous quitterez définitivement, _dit-il en souriant_, vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir, je doit m'entretenir avec Mme Diggs, venez me rejoindre dans mon bureau a 18h30, je vous présenterait officiellement a nos autres pensionnaires au cours du dîner._

Je sorti sans me faire prier, l'atmosphère sordide du bureau était étouffante.

Les mains dans les poches, je me dirigeait en sifflotant vers les dortoirs, arrivé a la porte des chambres, je senti l'aiguillon de la curiosité venir me titiller. Je regardais de tous les côtés, le couloir était vide. Après tout jeter un petit coup d'œil ne tuerait personne.

Je poursuivis donc mon chemin, les yeux fixés sur la porte en bois couleur miel, alors que je posais la main sur la poigné en porcelaine, j'entendis des bruits de pas venant de la gauche, je retirais vivement ma main.

Une fillette venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir, elle lançait de grand regard désespéré de tous les côtés, les larmes coulaient a flot le long de ses joues pales. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu elle fonça dans ma direction.

_ - Ma Lili, est-ce que tu as vu ma Lili ? _me demanda-t-elle sa voie brisée par les sanglots.

_ - Qui est Lili ?_ rétorquai-je confus.

_ - Ma lapine !_ _Elle est toute blanche et elle a de grands yeux rouges ! Dit ? Tu la vu ?_ ses grands yeux bleus me fixaient intensément, espérant une réponse positive de ma part.

_ - Euh...Non, désolé...._

J'eu a peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle courait dans la direction opposé ses sanglot ayant redoublé de volume. Je confesse que j'ai toujours manqué de tact. On ne se refait pas.

J'abandonnait mon idée de jeter un discret coup d'œil derrière la fameuse porte et me dirigeait lentement vers les dortoirs, et aussi lentement je grimpais en haut des marches, arrivés au dernier étage, je poussais la porte.

Quatre lits parfaitement identiques avec des édredons bleus lignés blancs, quatre petites tables de chevet, deux commodes, quatre chaises peintes en blanc. L'ameublement spartiate de la pièce se résumait à ses quelques meubles. Aucune décoration superflue, les murs étaient peints d'un agréable bleu clair.

J'allais m'accouder à la fenêtre, fixant la scène qui se déroulait dans la rue. L'orphelinat St Odrick était situé dans une artère très fréquenté, les taxis noires et les car rouge a deux étages s'entrecroisait. Une foule bigarré flânait sur les trottoirs, militaires en permission, infirmières dans leurs habits blancs, homme d'affaire en costume trois pièce, simple ouvrier, jeunes collégiens, jeunes filles en promenade, tout ces gens se croisait sans porter attention a ce qui les entourait, tous dans leurs propres mondes.

C'était quelque choses que je faisait souvent a l'ancien orphelinat, m'assoire sur le banc de l'arrière cour et regarder les gens passé alors que je restait parfaitement immobile. Les regardés s'activer et courir après des chimères.

Poussant un soupir, je me laissais tomber sur le lit qui m'avait été assigné. Le plafond me semblait bien intéressant tout a coup. Je devais sûrement être plus fatigué que je ne le croyais, car je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard au son d'un autre cri.

Celui-la, j'était sur de ne pas l'avoir imaginer. Me levant précipitamment, je regardais l'horloge sur le mur opposé, 18h20, oubliant le cri, je me dirigeai au pas de course vers le bureau du directeur.

Au tournant du couloir, je heurtais ce qui me semblait être un meuble qui ne se trouvait pas la quelques heures au par avant, quoique, lorsqu'on leur rentre dedans, les meubles ne lâche pas de jurons.

Je levait la tête et écarquillait les yeux. L'espèce d'armoire a glace que j'avait eu le malheur de bousculé me fixait des ses petit yeux brun, les narines palpitantes. Le crâne complètement chauve, trois grande cicatrices sur la joue droite, le visage rougeau, tout en muscle, l'homme n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

Trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit je le laissais m'agripper par le bras et m'entraîner au pas de charge vers le bureau de Garrison. L'homme empestait le vieux Gin et la sueur, sa grosse paluche velue serait mon bras d'une poigne de fer.

Arrivé devant la porte d'acajou il y donna un coup furieux qui sonna comme une détonation. Un « Entrez » sec répondit au coup de canon. Le mastodonte ouvrit la porte et pénétra d'un pas conquérant dans l'antre du directeur.

_ - Regardez ce que j'ai trouver M. le directeur, _dit-il avec un fort accent écossait_, le morveux traînait dans les couloirs alors qu'il devrait être dans le réfectoire avec les autres, _poursuivit l'écossait triomphant_, si ça ne vous...._

_ - MacRoss ! Laisser moi vous présentez notre nouveau pensionnaire, _coupa fort judicieusement l'homme a la chevelure blanche_, Tom Jedusor, Tom voici notre concierge, Edward MacRoss, _plantant son regard dans celui de l'armoire a glace il continua_, M. Jedusor avait rendez-vous avec moi, et, _il jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre de poche_, il est pile a l'heure, vous pouvez disposez MacRoss, vos services ne sont plus requis._

L'homme quitta la pièce en grommelant, fort mécontent de devoir abandonner sa proie. Sans un mot Garrison me fit signe de le suivre.

Il me mena à la salle à dîner, et sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle poussa les portes de la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les intrus, les conversations cessèrent aussitôt.

_ - Votre attention s'il vous plait, _dit Garrison de sa voix autoritaire_, j'aimerait vous présenter notre nouveau pensionnaire, Tom Jedusor, _poursuivit l'homme en me poussant en avant_, je vous prie de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Sur ce, je vous laisse a votre dîner, _conclut-il avec un étrange sourire_, je crois savoir que Mme Obson vous a préparé un délicieux civet de lapin, avec une jolie lapine blanche que M. MacRoss lui a rapporté ce midi._

Je vit la gamine qui de cette après-midi pâlir, je croit qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé sa lapine, l'inconvénient c'est qu'elle était dispersé un peu partout dans les assiettes de ses camarades. Le directeur quitta la pièce, satisfait de son petit effet.

Je poussais un soupir, je venais de quitter un enfer pour en retrouver un autre.

_**3 juillet 1943**_

A ce moment la, je ne savait pas a quel point j'avait raison.

* * *

_Quelques personnes semblent intéressées par le concept alors j'ai décidé de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne ( alusion a une certaine personne qui se disait frustrer de ne pouvoir lire que le prologue ). J'espère que le concept vous accroche encore._

_Au plaisirs de vous revoir_

_Marine & Sarcastique_


	3. 5 juillet 1943 : Où il est question de l...

**_5 juillet 1943 : Où il est question d'un lapin Blanc et de jeunes Cow-boy_**

**_Mémoires du 12 février 1942 au soir _**

Alice, elle s'appelait Alice. La lapine lui avait été offerte par ses parents le jour de son anniversaire, le jour de leurs décès, d'après ma voisine de table, une grande brune, bavarde comme une pie, répondant au nom de Élodie Stanhope.

Les animaux étant interdits dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat, la fillette avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler la bestiole, mais toujours selon ma voisine, Mme Obson, la cuisinière, avait quelques jours plus tôt découvert par hasard l'existence de Lili.

Élodie m'expliqua fort gracieusement, que Louisa Obson n'était pas une personne avec qui on avait intérêt à avoir des rapports rapprochés. Lorsque je lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle se fermis comme une huître, me disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder certains sujets.

A la mention du nom de la cuisinière, plusieurs enfants nous lancèrent des regards en coin. J'avais touché un point sensible. Cet endroit recelait de secrets, mon bon sens me disait que je n'avais aucune envie de les découvrir. Mais d'un autre côté, tout ce que j'avait vu et entendu depuis que j'étais arrivé, tournait et se retournait dans mon esprit.

Une directrice adjointe au sourire faux, un directeur qui donne froid dans le dos, des cris, des claquements, un concierge présentant une forte ressemblance avec un fugitif de geôle, une cuisinière qui apprête les animaux domestique des pensionnaires et les sert au dîner.

Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était l'attitude des autres enfants. Soumission, culpabilité, tristesse, rage, honte, est une pléthore d'autres sentiments, extrêmement déplacé chez des enfants. Ils fuyaient tous mon regard, comme si ils avaient peur que je découvre quelques secrets honteux.

J'en venais presque à regretter mon ancien orphelinat.

Le dîner se finit tôt. Les enfants, l'appétit coupés par les révélations de directeur, avaient a peine touchés à leurs assiettes. Réaction parfaitement compréhensible. De mon coté je n'avais pas osé toucher au civet, l'image d'Alice en pleurs revenant sans cesse me tourmenter.

Quelques uns des plus âgés n'avaient pas eu autant de scrupules en s'en était donné a cœur joie, dévorant la art que leurs cadets regardaient avec dégoût. Les sanglots de la jeune Alice étaient la seule chose qui venait rompre le silence pesant qui régnait sur la pièce.

La directrice adjointe qui était restée en retrait au fond de la pièce tout au long du repas, se leva et agita une petite cloche. Les pensionnaire se levèrent d'un seul mouvement puis repoussèrent leur chaises. Se mettant en ligne, ils sortirent calmement de la pièce. Personne ne m'ayant fait part de ce cérémonial, je les observais un moment avant de me lever à mon tour et de sortir à leurs suites.

Je montais tranquillement les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage ou se situait l'entré des dortoirs, perdus dans mes pensés je ne remarquait pas tout de suite le petit groupe qui s'était agglutiné près de la porte des dortoirs.

Je les aperçu enfin et m'arrêtant, je tendait l'oreille pour tenter de saisir leur propos. Trois des plus vieux avaient coincé Alice contre le mur et riaient, la petite fille pleurait silencieusement.

Celui qui semblait être le chef susurrait à l'oreille de la fillette. Il se redressa, et je pu entendre clairement la suite.

_- Attention petite Alice, a vouloir suivre le lapin blanc, tu risque de subir le même sort que lui, Et Hop, qu'on lui coupe la tête !_ dit-il en mimant le geste d'une lame rasant le cou.

Puis il partit suivi de ses amis, riant toujours des infortunes de la demoiselle.

Je secouait la tête, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'assistait a ce genre de scène, mais normalement, cela ce passait seulement entre les pensionnaires, le personnel ne jouait jamais un rôle déterminant dans ces conflits, sauf celui d'intervenant.

J'appris plus tard, que le garçon s'appelait Billy Thornton, surnommé stupidement Billy the Kid, par Roxane Clark, grande amatrice de roman photo mettant en vedette de jeunes cow-boys.

Une fois dans mon dortoir, je m'effondrais aussitôt sur mon lit, je réfléchissais. Je n'aimais pas la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, je savais que ma fragile impression de sécurité pouvait voler en éclat à tout moments.

Je me tenait en équilibre précaire sur un mur de brique bombarder par des dizaines d'obus. Les surfaces du mur commençaient à s'effriter et je me doutais, qu'il restait peu de temps avant que mon mur ne s'effondre.

Je n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé la sensation d'être sur une corde raide.

Je n'aimais pas être laisser dans l'ignorance, si il est bien une chose que j'ai toujours détesté c'est bien les secrets, parce que s'il y a secret, il y a vérité, et si il y a vérité, il n'y a rien qui garanti qu'elle sera plaisante.

Mais il avaient été décidé, que je devrais rester ignorant de ce qui se passait pour un petit bout de temps encore. On avait des projets pour moi.

Et quels projets !

Je fini par m'endormir alors que le soleil pointait a l'horizon, pour être réveiller quelques heures plus tard par un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleurs paille et visage couvert de tache de son. Un ange, songeai-je sur l'instant l'esprit encore embrumer de sommeil, un ange répondant au nom de Losgann Scanlon.

Ange qui devint bientôt ma seule raison de vivre, mon seul ami, et la seule personne qui n'eut jamais compté pour moi.

Losgann avait perdus ses parents a l'âge de 4 ans et était âgé de 11 ans lorsque je fit sa connaissance. Il avait été transféré dans divers orphelinats un nombre incalculable de fois. Pour problème de conduite. Il avait atterri a St Odrick il y avait 6 mois.

Il voyait la vie avec les yeux d'un homme de 40 ans et n'espérait plus rien d'elle, elle ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau jusque la, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi les choses irait en s'améliorant.

C'est la qu'il c'était trompé, la vie avait encore deux cadeaux a lui offrir. Mais les dés du destin était pipé, nous avons jouer une partie truquer du début a la fin. Nous y avons sincèrement cru, cru que nous pourrions nous en sortir ensembles, nous avons fait preuve d'une grande stupidité.

La raison pour laquelle j'avait droit a cet aimable réveille, était du a la curiosité des jeunes vivants a l'orphelinat. Trop timides pour venir me trouver, Losgann avait été nommé porte parole.

Alors qu'il m'expliquait cela, je me surpris à sourire, mon premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

J'observait plus attentivement mon compagnon alors que celui-ci continuait a devisé tout seul. La lumière du matin qui entrait par les carreaux de la fenêtre auréolait sa tête d'un halo de lumière dorée, grand et extrêmement mince, le jeune garçon s'exprimait beaucoup avec ses mains.

De longs doigts fins et gracieux. J'observais attentivement le mouvement de ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait. Son visage parsemé de tache sablonneuse, ses beaux grands yeux gris. Je n'avais jamais vu une créature semblable à Losgann Scanlon.

Je su immédiatement, que ce jeune homme aurait un rôle important a jouer dans l'immense pièce de théâtre qu'était ma vie, et j'aurai même pu parier sans perdre qu'il aurait un des rôles principal.

Il remarqua enfin que je n'avais porté aucune attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse. Il poussa un léger soupir et me sourit.

Si j'était mort a ce moment la, je serait mort heureux, son sourire, je me serait fait passer dessus par un taxi, seulement pour voir ce sourire. Il métamorphosait complètement le garçon.

Donnant a son visage grave, une incroyable douceur. Un sentiment de bien être comme je n'en avait jamais connu se répandit lentement en moi, diffusant de petits frissons au fur et a mesure de sa progression.

Un bruit près de la porte nous fit brusquement tourné la tête. Appuyé à l'encadrement, se tenait le garçon que j'avais vu hier au soir. Il nous observait avec un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres.

_- Tiens, tiens, la Grenouille fait connaissance avec le petit nouveau, _il s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce_, tu te sens si seul que ça Losgann ? Si j'avait su, j'aurai veiller a ce que tu ai de la compagnie, pauvre petite Grenouille délaissé, tellement désespérée qu'elle court se réfugié auprès de la première personne qu'elle trouve, _poursuivit-il moqueur

_- La ferme Billy, _dit l'ange d'une voix calme_, quand j'aurai besoin de toi pour trouver de la compagnie je te ferait signe, mais comme j'ai de sérieux doutes sur cette éventualité, je te conseille d'aller fourrer ton nez ailleurs. _

_- Mais c'est qu'elle mord la petite Grenouille, a ta place Scanlon, je ne ferait pas le fier, je connais un certain précepteur qui serait ravi d'apprendre qu'un de ses petits protégé manque d'occupation, _siffla le jeune homme hargneux une lueur mauvaise dansant au fond de ses prunelles noires.

Je vis Losgann pâlir, toute trace de sang se retira de son visage, il lança un regard meurtrier en direction du dos de Billy qui quittait la pièce, d'un pas conquérant. Losgann se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, et la claqua de toutes ces forces, puis il se laissa lentement glissé le long de celle-ci.

Assis par terre les genoux remonter contre sa poitrine et sa tête appuyée sur ses avant bras le blond prenait de profonde inspiration, je ne disait rien, devinant qu'il n'aurait pas voulu de mon réconfort.

Il releva la tête après quelques instants. S'étant recomposé une attitude.

_- Et bien Tom, bienvenu parmi nous, _dit-il, un léger sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres.

_**5 juillet 1943**_

Losgann n'est plus la maintenant, nous avons perdus la partie. Mais je n'ai pas encore le courage d'écrire ce qui c'est passé, les souvenirs sont encore trop frais. Il est toujours assis près de moi tenant ma main, soufflant sur les cheveux fins qui recouvre ma nuque.

Son rire que j'ai finalement entendu après un an flotte encore dans l'air, tout me rappelle sa présence, le soleil, le givre, les draps rayés, les tournesols ...

Un jour j'écrirai notre histoire, mais pour l'instant, je me concentrerai sur les évènement qui nous on conduits ont ce désastre.

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Réponse aux Reviews Prologue et Chap 1 :_**

_**Kowai :**_

Pour le Prologue, premièrement, merci beaucoup de m'avoir donner ton opinion En tant que ma première revieweuse pour cette fic, je te dit un GROS MERCI ! lol...

Et puis pour la nouvelle approche du comportement de Voldemort, je me suis juste dit que j'allait le rendre plus humains, avec ses ombres et ses lumières, chaque personne a son histoire, et je me suis juste dit que ça serait bien de savoir comment Voldemort était devenu ce qu'il était.

Pour le Chap 1, bah le lapin c'était un moindre mal je crois, le reste ne sera pas une partie de plaisir non plus... J'espère que tu va continuer a lire mon histoire

A la prochaine

Marine & Sarcastique

_**Bubblegum712 :**_

Pour le prologue, Méliiiiiiiiiii ! Oué ça tu peut le dire que c'est différent de ce que je fait d'habitude, je viens de prendre une tournure Sadique ! Mwahahahaha ! Vais faire de la compétition a Sarcastique.

Pour le Chap 1, Nahhhhhhh je l'avait en réserve, c'est pour ça que tu n'a pas eu a attendre très longtemps pour la suite ! Pour ce qui est de la santé mentale de Tom, bah c'est relatif, surtout quand je dit qu'il a foutu le feu a l'ancien orphelinat "mwahahaahah Marine qui imagine un mini Tom qui court partout avec son paquet d'allumettes, et qui met le feu partout en chantant des comptines".

Pour ce qui est de la phrase de 2 pied de long que tu m'a sorti la, je dirai que c'était du grand art lol

Rhaaaaaa mon dieu j'en ai écrit long mwahahaha ça suce des grosse bites mauves !

Aller Bzoux

Marine & Sarcastique

_**A.N.O' Nyme :**_

Merci pour la review, voici la suite !

J'espère que tu aimera cette suite

Marine & Sarcastique

_**Aranyella :**_

Pour le Prologue, moi suprême tentatrice est décidée de vous faire attendre vous communs des mortelles ! " Marine qui se prend une grosse godasse en pleine tronche" Cough Cough ! Ok j'exagère , Je suis très contente d'avoir réussi a éveiller ton intérêt et j'espère sincérement que tu continuera a lire !

Pour le Chap 1, bah oui c'est un enfer, faut quelque chose de drastique pour faire tourner un enfant en super vilain prêt a tout pour conquérir le monde ! Errrr oui je faisait allusion a toi a propos du prologue mais c'était pas méchanttttttt ! J'ai trouvé ça mignon. Tout va devenir plus clair au fur et a mesure que l'histoire avancera.

Bzoux

Marine & Sarcastique

**_Pitite Maraudeuses :_**

Ouah merci du compliment ! Contente que tu aime l'histoire, comme je l,ai dit je veut présenter un Voldemort normal, et qui va lentement se laisser glisser vers le mal.

J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bzoux

Marine & Sarcastique

**_Ariane5 :_**

Merci beaucoup, le but était justement de faire quelque chose de nouveau...

J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre comme les autres.

Merci encore,

Marine & Sarcastique

**_Bohemio :_**

Bah si c'est pas ma chérie d'amour !

Nahahaahhahaaha ! Voila la suite tant attendue de mon œuvre ( ouais je sais, la modestie me tuera) Et non Schnou faisait pas allusion a toi quoique sa s'applique a toi aussi XD !

GROS BIZOUX BAVEUX

De Moi, Heaven et Sarcastique ! Gniak gniak gniak !

Maintenant tu doit me remercier a genoux pour mon dessin de Snape !

Tu trouve pas qu'il avait un petit air horny toi ?

Marine & Sarcastique

_**Severafan :**_

Bah la suite, elle est pour maintenant...

J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre aussi.

Marine &Sarcastique


	4. Cropire ou ne pas croire la devrait être...

_**AVERTISSEMENT : LE RATING GRIMPE A R ET CE N'EST PAS POUR RIEN VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS LA SCÈNE DE LA FIN PEUT CHOQUER CERTAINES PERSONNES !!! **_

__

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_**littlething :**_ La suite est la, après "beaucoup" d" attente, mais elle est la quand même ! Bonne lecture et Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer ( pour du désespoir tu va être servie avec ce chapitre la )

_**Eowyn Malefoy :**_ Voila la suite, mais pour savoir ce qui va arriver avec Losgann, c'est pas avant longtemps, pour l'instant je garde tout secret pour moi !

_**Aranyella :**_ C'était le but ! Ha ! Je voulais montrer un autre coté de Tom, lui donner une raison d'être aussi,... enfin "evil" quoi que personnelement il est une excuse mais bon, je voulais le montrer comme moi je l'ai vu :) Hoho si t,es pas patiente eh bah je crois que t'a plutôt envie de me tuer toi ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre autant que les autres _**  
**_

_**bohemio :**_ LA SUITE EST ENFIN LA ! MWAHAHAHA TU PEUT PLUS ME BOTTER LE CUL MAINTENANT PARCE QUE JE L'AI FAIT ! YeeHaw ! Aller amuse toi bien pis laisse moi un ptit commentaire schnou !

_**Drago Malefoy :**_ Totalement d'acord avec toi ! On devrait faire un culte de Tom Jedusor ! C'est un sujet passionant ! (enfin d'après moi) Aller bonne lecture !

_**Jade :**_ Merci Contente que ca te plaise, sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**bubblegum712 :**_ MÉLIIIIIIIII ! Haha ! J'ai enfin publié le 4ème ! Je suis la champione de la lenteur ! Héhé bonne lecture Grenouille !

_**severafan :**_ Eh bah merci (l'auteur qui rougie) voila la suite bonne lecture

_**Kowai :**_ Awwwww ! Toi je t'aime beaucoup jsute pour tes commentaires j'aurait pu faire plus vite ! Mais disons que a chaque fois que je regardait s mon clavier je me décourageait donc... voila le résultats ! Après plusieurs semaine d'attente voila enfin le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

__

__

_**8 juillet 1943 : Croire ou ne pas croire, là devrait être la question.**_

Encore une journée triste, elles se ressemblent toutes depuis que Losgann n'est plus la.

Ce matin en flânant dans la chapelle, j'ai aperçu le père Flanahan, le vieux fou était terrorisé à ma seule vue. Beaucoup de gens ont ce regard depuis « l'accident » qui a causé la mort de Losgann.

Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais été délecté de voir la peur faire lentement son chemin sur le visage de l'ecclésiaste. Mais maintenant, tout m'est iindifférent. Je ne ressens plus rien, je suis au-dessus de tout.

Pour en revenir au père Ignatius Flanahan, je crois que je me rappellerais toujours ma première rencontre avec le prêcheur.

Ce jours la, j'ai perdu toute confiance en la nature humaine. Si un homme de Dieu, montré en exemple par tous et chacun, pouvait être aussi dépravé, qu'en était-il du commun des mortels?

**_Mémoires du 18 juillet 1942 : Prêtre et cie._**

Il pleut.

Je déteste la pluie. C'est gris froid et triste.

Monotone.

Les jours d'averses, tout est gris, les maisons, le ciel, les gens.

Le gris me fait penser à la mort, et la mort me fait penser au gris qui me fait ensuite penser à la pluie. C'est un cercle vicieux de pensées.

Les trombes d'eau ont commencées a tombées samedi soir, nous sommes mardi. J'en ai assez de ces gouttelettes qui tombent en rythme devant les fenêtres.

Losgann s'amuse de mon impatience, et me répète que la pluie ne s'arrêtera pas seulement parce que je le veux. Le jeune irlandais se moque de moi, il adore disséquer ma personnalité, en étudié chaque détails pour ensuite les retournés contre moi. Il s'en fait des armes, me dit-il fréquemment.

Dans ces cas la, je lui tournais le dos avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Ce qui bien entendu le faisait redoubler de moquerie.

Mais jamais il ne riait, seulement de petits sourires en coin. Même dans ces cas la, le sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux.

Dès le premier soir, Losgann et moi sommes devenus amis. L'amitié qui me lit a lui est quelque chose d'étrange. Un sentiment de sécurité m'enveloppe en même temps qu'une peur irrépressible. Peur que si je ferme les yeux un instant et que je les ré ouvres, il ai disparut, peur que tôt ou tard il se lasse de moi comme tout les autres avec qui j'ai essayé de me lier d'amitié avant lui.

La meilleure façon de décrire Losgann était d'évoquer un soleil d'automne, radieux et froid en même temps. La combinaison de ses cheveux blonds fins comme de la soie et de ses grands yeux brumeux lui conférait un air d'innocence, qu'il était loin de posséder.

Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par mes récriminations. Je me levais silencieusement et allais m'assoire sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La rue était déserte. La pluie était venue à bout du moral de tout les londoniens.

Un mouvement au coin de la rue capta mon regard. Un homme brandissant un parapluie noir, marchait d'un pas décidé. Je m'étais trompé, à en voir les longues foulées énergiques de l'homme, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Je ne fus pas surpris outre mesure de voir l'inconnu bifurqué dans la cour de l'orphelinat.

Je soupirais, seul un fou sortirait par ce temps. En observant plus attentivement l'homme, j'aperçu une soutane. Un homme de Dieu. Manquait plus que ça! Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les prêtres, ils avaient toujours eu le don de me faire sentir coupable, même quand je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

Nouveau soupir de ma part, jetant un dernier coup d'œil a la forme endormie sur mon lit, je décidais d'aller me dégourdir les jambes.

Je descendais lentement le couloir, jouant distraitement avec une de mes longues mèches. Je ne savais pas trop ou aller pour être seul, des éclats de voix me parvenait de derrière chacune des portes.

La bibliothèque me parus une bonne idée. Les seules personnes que j'y avais croisées, étaient des adultes, sauf à une exception. Roxane Clark, étrange petite fille vivant dans son propre monde. Je l'avais croisé quelques fois alors qu'elle sortait en trombe de l'immense pièce un grand sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres pâles.

En poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, je m'aperçu que j'avais raison, la pièce était vide de toute présence sauf bien sur l'inévitable bibliothécaire, Mme Jagodinzki.

Une étrange petite bonne femme d'une 50 aine d'année, qui partout ou elle allais trimbalait toujours avec elle un immense sac en tapisserie, d'où se dégageait une odeur nauséabonde.

Et si on observe attentivement Irma Jagodinzki, on peut déceler une forte ressemblance entre la dame et une souris. De petits yeux bruns brillants, des cheveux d'un gris plutôt terne, un nez qui frémit a toute les deux minutes, extrêmement mince, voir même rachitique, de petite taille et un don pour se faufiler partout. Voila Irma Jagodinzki dans toute sa splendeur sourissime !

Espérant me glisser dans la bibliothèque sans me faire remarqué, je refermais la porte sans aucun bruit et sur la pointe, des pieds me dirigeais entre deux allées. Saisissant un livre au hasard, je me laissait tomber sans bruit dans un des grands sièges en cuir installer devant de grandes baies vitrées faites de vitraux.

Sauf !

Je tournais le livre entre mes mains. Le titre me laissa un instant perplexe. Je le relu une deuxième, puis une troisième fois.

_**« Manifestation des morts et leur signification. »**_

Qui aurai cru trouver pareille livre dans une bibliothèque d'orphelinat. Curieux, je regardais la table des matières.

« **Table des matières**

_Introduction_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,. p. 9

Témoignages,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., p. 13

Dr. Dashford.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,. p. 52

_Manifestation_

_Tronglodime .,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,_p. 103

_Le serpent .,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,., _p. 109

_Oxos_ ..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,p. 111

_Ernatus .,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._p. 115

_La mariée,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,_p. 117

_Croctarus .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_p. 123

_Asola .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._p. 135

_Le vol des morts .,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,_p. 188

_Veritas .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,_p.189

_Le forgeur de rêve .,.,.,.,.,.,,_p. 194

_Octo Akarius .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_p. 199

_Les jumeaux .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,_p. 213

_Eritendus Morticus .,.,.,.,,..,._p. 216

… »

Mon regard remonta quelques lignes plus haut… _« Le vol des morts » _… Jeter un coup d'œil ne cause jamais grand mal. Je sautais donc rapidement à la p. 188.

« **_Le vol des morts :_**

_Manifestation très rare, n'a été recensé que 8 fois en 1000 ans._

_Le vol des morts, chaque fois qu'il s'est manifesté, est connu pour être un phénomène automnal. Plus précisément de Novembre, lors des jours de pluie. _

_Description :_

_D'après les témoins, Le vol des morts est un ballet d'esprit. Des corps semi transparent qui se meuvent sur une musique entendue d'eux seuls, se mêlant les uns aux autres en un rythme de plus en plus rapide, pour finir en une explosion de lumière… »_

Comme quoi on fait grand cas d'un petit rien, a classé dans les lectures sans intérêt. Je mis le livre de côté et me détendais en observant l'ombre de la pluie au travers des vitraux au bout d'un moment je fermait les yeux.

Je dus m'assoupir car lorsque je ré ouvrit mes paupières, la pièce était sombre, la nuit était tombée.

Je m'étirais et repartais vers mon dortoir.

A mi chemin, je m'arrêtais devant la porte qui m'avait tant intrigué le premier jour. Des murmures s'élevaient de l'autre coté de la cloison de bois. Personne n'était la pour m'interrompre cette fois, je tournais la poigné silencieusement et entrebâillait la porte.

D'abord je ne vis pas grand chose, que la faible lueur d'une bougie placé a l'opposé de la pièce. J'ouvrit la porte un peu plus, ce que je vit alors, me figea d'horreur et resterais a jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Un adolescent d'une 15 aines d'année, était ligoté sur le ventre à une petite table basse, les mains croisé dans le dos, la bouche meurtrie par ce qui semblait être une épaisse ceinture de cuir. Il était entièrement nu, à l'exception d'une unique chaussette noire au pied gauche. Ses joues rougies de honte, était striées de larmes.

Derrière lui se tenait l'homme à la soutane que j'avais aperçu de ma fenêtre cette après-midi. Il tenait entre ses mains un petit livre a la couvertures usés et admonestait, a voie basses, l'adolescent a se repentir de tout ses pêchés. Perdu dans sa ferveur religieuse l'homme décrivait au jeune garçon les atrocités que l'enfer lui réservait si il n'était pas purifié.

L'homme de Dieu releva la tête et brandit son chapelet. Les yeux brillants de fanatisme, il se mit à flageller le dos de l'adolescent.

Le garçon se débattait contre les liens qui le retenait prisonnier, le bruit de ses sanglots étouffés me parvenait en sourdine, les coups se firent plus violents, le prêtre hurlait maintenant des insanité. Insultant le garçon tout en le malmenant.

Le jeune homme m'aperçu, ses yeux me supplièrent, puis un instant plus tard, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Je reculait horrifié, je refermais vivement la porte derrière moi, sans me soucier de toute discrétion, et couru jusqu'au dortoir.

Les larmes coulaient toute seule le long de mon visage, leurs goûts salés m'emplissaient la bouche. Je buttait contre la base de mon lit et m'y effondrait secoué de violent frissons. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me retournait vivement. Losgann était la, une expression amère déformant les traits de son beau visage.

_« Bienvenue au Purgatoire Tom » _

_**8 juillet 1943 : Ou l'on aimerait que tout ne fut un cauchemar.**_

Ce fut tout ce qu'il me dit ce soir la. Aucune parole de réconfort, juste la vérité froide, grise, triste.


End file.
